Uma carta para ele
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Uma pequena carta que Rocket escreveu para Groot ao ser preso e por estar pressentindo que será fuzilado por que ele sente amor.


Uma carta para ele.

 _Meu amado Groot._

 _Quando você ler essa carta,talvez eu não esteja mais aqui, bem longe, morto ou preso...algo assim. Na verdade essa é a intenção dessa carta, você ler quando eu não estivesse por perto e quando você já tivesse adquirido a capacidade de ler,especialmente nessa língua. A que eu te ensinei._

 _Também espero que o Peter Quill não esteja lendo para você, eu havia confiado a ele essa carta e esse segredo,para que te entrega-se na hora exata. Se eu de algum modo descobrir que isso aconteceu,darei um jeito de castigá-lo._

 _Bem,de qualquer forma, vamos ao que interessa..._

 _Não sei se no futuro alguém,ou eu mesmo, tenha feito a questão de lhe contar,mas você já teve uma "outra vida" antes, e ao meu lado. Somente comigo. Eu com certeza já te falei isso algumas vezes,mas preciso te dizer mais coisas..._

 _Eu me lembro de tudo que passamos juntos. Foram momentos inesquecíveis que nunca esquecerei. Vou dar um jeito de gravar isso, num disco rígido ou algo assim, pois não creio que terei uma capacidade mental de ficar com isso para sempre na minha memória, não sei aonde é o limite dela. Mesmo que eu tenha sido geneticamente modificado._

 _Bem,o que eu quero dizer é, que você é e provavelmente será para sempre o único que eu amei verdadeiramente._

 _Foi duro pensar que eu te perdi._

 _Você morreu anteriormente para salvar a mim e a todos os nossos amigos. Eu agradeço eternamente por isso, embora não creia que EU MESMO mereça._

 _Mas você foi realmente um anjo que passou na minha vida. Que me fez amolecer._

 _Foi o único quem teve a ousadia de andar comigo, apesar dos meus defeitos. Claro,acho que um dos principais motivos é que eu provavelmente sou o único ser nessa galáxia que consegue entender o que você diz._

 _Embora, eu não goste muito de ser tratado como um tradutor ou um porta voz seu do grupo,dos guardiões – eu sinto sim um certo orgulho de ser o único que te entende, não só em palavras, mas em outros aspectos, eu creio._

 _Eu te conheci bem, eu te conheço bem._

 _As vezes,me pego pensando sobre isso. Será que te conheço muito mais além? Muito antes das nossas aventuras. Numa outra vida?_

 _Meu amado._

 _Eu quero que você continue sendo a planta que eu conheci._

 _O ser na qual tanto amei e confiei._

 _Confiei até o meu corpo._

 _Guarde isso para si e aquela noite._

 _Eu sei que você já me tocou antes para sairmos de locais devastados,em especial aquele maldito laboratório,mas não vou entrar em detalhes sobre isso,embora você tenha sido a única coisa realmente boa que presenciei e conheci lá dentro, por estamos de máquinas mortíferas, eu quero esquecer daquele nunca,jamais me esquecer de você...e como te conheci._

 _Quero principalmente me lembrar dos momentos bons que tivemos vagando por aí, quase sem rumo certo, só aproveitando a vida._

 _Aquilo é que era companheirismo. Eu ouso dizer que ninguém foi mais fiel um ao outro como você e eu. E se houve alguma dúvida sobre isso, você me deu a última prova disso antes de morrer._

 _Você realmente acreditou no grupo, que devíamos nos juntar e que eu precisava de amigos._

 _Você me acariciou,me consolou e amparou quando eu precisava._

 _Me deu vida, me deu flores..._

 _Me beijou do seu jeito, me tocou do seu jeito..._

 _Me deu carinho,me disse palavras bonitas..._

 _Elogiou meu corpo,meu pelo,meus olhos..._

 _Por que você ainda se parece um ser de madeira? Madeiras são rústicas, você merece ser uma flor lindo girassol._

 _E pela última vez, me desculpe se em algum momento eu te arranhei._

 _E por último, você me deu a sua vida._

 _Naquele momento eu tive certeza de que você era meu anjo da guarda._

 _Que sua missão era salvar vidas e que gostava disso._

 _Gostava especialmente da idéia de ter amigos._

 _Cultivarei isso para sempre, esse ensinamento. Com isso,continuarei amando nossos amigos, Peter, Gamora e Drax..._

 _Nenhum ser é uma ilha. Não podemos viver sozinhos,não para sempre._

 _Claro que eu e você,logicamente poderíamos ficar sozinhos de ver em quando,a sois,curtindo esse sentimento tão puro e bom._

 _Pois é...por amar demais eu sofri._

 _E por isso fui preso. É injusto eu sei, mas é essa a realidade em alguns lugares. Sinto eu lhe dizer isso e fazer você secar de tristeza. Mas tente ser forte meu querido._

 _Estou resignado._

 _Não reagi, nem reagirei, sei que é estranho entender e pensar em mim não reagindo a isso, um ser tão explosivo que sou não é? Mas é por que eu sei que não cometi crime nenhum, tenho a minha consciência tranqüila. Se eu reagir será pior, para todos. Eu só amei e isso não é crime, pelo menos não no meu conceito._

 _Porém, esses caras são realmente burros. Por que não será tentando me fuzilar que me livrará disso, por que eu não amo só no passado, eu amo no presente e no futuro..._

 _E eu amo você, eternamente._

 _Ass.: Rocket._

 **Fim.**

 **Feito em: 0 8 de novembro de 2016.**

 **Terminado em: 20 de dezembro de 2016.**

 **Última modificação: 22 de Janeiro de 2017 e 24 de Janeiro de 2017.**

 ***Uma reportagem sobre Alan Turing (se não me engano foi ele) me inspirou a criar essa história.**


End file.
